Ben 10 Omniverse Generations
by TheAwesomeFantasticStriker6000
Summary: An Albedo from the future has come to the past, and Ben 10, with the help of his future self, must stop Albedo, before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse.

(A/N This is right after Season 4.)

Chapter 1-Generational Foes and Friends

Ben and Rook were at Mr. Smoothies, when a portal opened up, right outside the shop. Albedo stepped out. He was in his Galvan form. Ben and Rook ran out. Rook sent out an S.O.S. "Albedo is loose! I repeat. Albedo is loose and attacking the city" he said. Ben yelledat Albedo. "Hey" he said, "I don't know how you escaped prison, but you're going right back!" "If you think that you will defeat me, you are wrong, you inferior being" Albedo replied. "That's what I'm here for" a voice said, "I, Ben Tennyson Jr., son of Ben Tennyson Sr. will defeat you!" "No" Albedo said, "I'll destroy you all!" Albedo turned into Ultimate Humungousaur. "You will feel the wrath of Albedo" Ulti-Humungousaur said. "I think that it's time for Feedback" Ben said. He hit his watch very hard. He turned into Crashhopper. "I didn't ask for Crashhopper" Crashhopper said, "Well, I guess I'll make use of him!" Crashhopper jumped into the air, and dived down to hit Ulti-Humungousaur. The Ulti-Humungousaur just swatted Crashhopper away. "Aaah" Crashhopper said.

"Nobody swats my father like that and gets away with it" Ben Jr. said. He hit his watch. He turned into Atomix. "Haa-Mee-Na-Haa-Mee-Na-Haa-Mee-Na-Ha" Atomix said. Atomix shot an atomic blast at Ulti-Humungousaur. Ulti-Humungousaur was sent flying. Albedo turned into Astrodactyl and flew off. Both Omnitrixes timed out.

"So, you're my son" Ben said. "Yeah" Ben Jr. said, "In the future, you have four kids. Two boys and two girls, called the Omni-Force. We fight evil, but just recently, Albedo sent us all back in time. The reasons are unknown, but I'm guessing that he released all the prisoners as a diversion." "Uh oh" Ben said.

The three arrived at the Plumber base to see Grandpa Max shouting orders. "What happened" Ben asked. "Albedo and Khyber came into Headquarters and freed some prisoners" Max said. "Don't worry Great Grandpa" Ben Jr. said, "Heatblast will do it." Ben Jr. turned into Heatblast. Fistina attacked Heatblast. "Rook, darling" she said, "I do love you, but I won't stay here for the rest of my life!" Her arm shot her hand at Heat blast. "I got this" Ben said. He hit the Omnitrix and turned into Spider Monkey. Spider Monkey shot a web at Fistina, and swung her into the wall. "Aaah" Fistina said. Spider Monkey webbed Fistina into the wall. "Why don't you stay there for a while" Heatblast said. "Hey, I was gonna say that" Spider Monkey replied.

Heatblast went down to the bottom level. "Albedo" he said. "Hmph" Albedo said, "You have beaten me for the last time. I will join forces with my past self and our combined intellect will overcome all!" "Okay Albedo F. Get it" asked Heatblast, "Albedo P stands for Albedo Present and Albedo F stands for Albedo Future!" Heatblast shot a fire blast at Ulti-Albedo F. Ulti-Albedo F turned into Ulti-Spider Monkey F just in time. Ulti-Spider Monkey F dodged the attack and shot webs at Heatblast. Heatblast was stuck to the wall. Then, the Omnitrix timed out. "Darn" Ben Jr. said, "Can I get any help?" Rook shot a blast at the webs, and freed Ben Jr. "Thanks" Ben Jr. said, "But the Omnitrix has timed out." "No need to fear" Spider Monkey said, "Ben Ten is here!" Then, his Omnitrix timed out. "Darn" Ben said. Then, three appeared. Two girls and 1 boy. "Kevin, Gwen, and Lucy" Ben Jr. said, "You're here!" "Exactly, who are they" asked Rook. "I'm Lucy Tennyson, and this is Gwen Tennyson Jr. and Kevin Tennyson" Lucy said. "You guys all have Omnitrixes" Ben said. "That's right" Lucy said. "Alert" an alarm said, "Three disturbances in three different locations." "We've got it" Kevin said(Also nicknamed Kevin Jr.). Kevin Jr. and his sisters ran off. "Now that I've had enough time" Ben Jr. said, "Feedback will be pretty useful!"

Ben Jr. turned into Feedback. "Hey" Ben said, "That's the third time you've turned into the alien you wanted. How do you do that?" "Tell me what alien you want to be" Feedback replied. "Grav Attack" Ben said. Feedback touched Ben's Omnitrix and Ben turned to Grav Attack. "How you did it, I don't know" replied Grav Attack. Grav Attack picked up Ulti-Spider Monkey F with his gravity powers, but was sent flying, with a hit from Ulti-Humungousaur P. "Dad" Feedback said, "I'll make you pay!" Feedback went to Ulti-Spider Monkey, but was hit back. The Omnitrix timed out. Rook ran to help. He shot another repulsor ray at Ulti-Spider Monkey F. The Ulti-Spider Monkey was sent back. "All the prisoners have escaped" Albedo P said, "And now, it's time to escape!" Ulti-Humungousaur P turned into Big Chill and made a foggy cover. While this happened, Liam the chicken freed Fistina and they left.

"Blast" Ben said, "They're gone!" "Do not worry" Rook said, "We will catch them in time." "Yeah" Gwen said, "And my Semester Break just started, so it's all over!" "Who's the Mini-Ben" asked Kevin. "I'm a friend from the future" Ben Jr. said, "And I gotta go help my family!" Ben Jr. turned into XLR8 and ran off. XLR8 ran to where his older, and eldest relative Lucy. "Hey" another XLR8 said. It was Ben. "Hey past dad" Lucy said. "Hahahahahaha" Albedo F said, "How would you like to go to a different dimension?" Albedo shot a cannon at the three and they were sent to a parallel dimension.

"Woah" Ben said, "Where are we?" "It is I, Ben 23" Ben 23 said, "Ben, you returned, with some friends apparently." The three were standing in front of a Mr. Gyro. "I'm your son, and this is your daughter, from a parallel dimension" Ben Jr. said. "Cool" Ben 23 said, "So, how did you come here?" "Albedo" Ben Jr. said. "Did you say, Albedo" Parallel Azmuth said. Ben 23 was holding Azmuth in his hand. Parallel Tetrax also stepped out, along with Parallel SevenSeven. "Albedo is a villain in our dimension" Ben Jr. said, "Who created a copy of the Omnitrix." "Yes" Azmuth said, "He was corrupt, but he never made a copy of the Omnitrix." "That's where you're wrong" a voice said, "My parallel self helped me make this beautiful creation, and I will use it to destroy you!"

"Albedo" Lucy said. "Hmph" Parallel Albedo said, "I will finally destroy Azmuth! I have teamed up with Khyber and Vilgax, and I shall destroy the world." "I don't think so buddy" Ben said. "Parallel or not, you're going down" Ben Jr. said. "I was gonna say that" Ben remarked. "Like father, like son" Lucy said. Lucy and Ben Jr. hit their Omnitrixes. Lucy turned into Fourarms and Ben Jr. turned into Shocksquatch. Ben 23 turned into Parallel NRG. "Yes" Parallel NRG said, "Heat Contain Man!"(I noticed how Ben 23 had lame names for his aliens, so why change it up now?) "I think you mean NRG" Ben said, before turning into Feedback.

Ben Jr. went for Khyber. Shocksquatch slammed his hands together and out came an electric charge. A portal opened up, and sucked Ben Jr. and his attack with him. "Woah" Ben Jr. said.

Ben Jr. fell out of the sky and hit the ground. Finally, the Omnitrix timed out. "So not only" Ben Jr. said, "Is time messed up, but so are the dimensions, and time and dimensional portals will keep appearing, unless I stop Albedo!" Ben Jr.'s watch was still timed out. He heard an explosion nearby. Ben Jr. ran to the area of the explosion to see his younger brother, Kevin, fighting Vilgax.

Kevin hit his Omnitrix, and turned into Grey Matter. "I will squash you now, bug" Vilgax said. "Not so fast" Ben Jr. said, turning into Diamond Head. Diamond Head shot crystals at Vilgax. Vilgax easily deflected them, and ran to hit Diamond Head. Diamond Head tried to dodge, but he was sent flying. The Omnitrix timed out. "Uh oh" Ben Jr. said. As Vilgax stepped up, a blast sent him flying. "You get away from my son" a voice said, "I, Hertha, won't allow you to hurt him." Hertha shot one more energy blast at Vilgax and sent him flying. "I've got it" Kevin said. By now his Omnitrix had timed out, and he had just turned into XLR8.

Hertha grabbed Ben Jr.'s arm and took him into the air. "Woah" Ben Jr. said, "Where are you taking me?" Hertha took the two to an abandoned building. "I am your mother" Hertha said. "Wha" Ben Jr. said, "No way. My mom is a human, living on this planet." "It is a very complicated situation" Hertha said, "I am an Anodite. I'm an alien, and you are half of an alien." "What" said Ben Jr. "You are one of the only ones in our family with the Spark. Your father didn't have it, on the other hand. Your first cousin once removed had the Spark. Gwen Tennyson" Hertha said, "An Anodite is a free spirit with powers that humans can barely comprehend. Now, we don't often mess with the affairs of normal folk, but your dad had a spell over me." "So you ditched him" Ben Jr. said. "No" Hertha replied, "After you grew and was out of the house, I needed to reconnect with my Anodite heritage, while Ben was busy saving the universe with the Plumbers. We had many good years. I came to relive the good times on Earth, when I sensed one of my kind. I knew that it could only be you. You'll be amazed at what you can do. I will teach you to master life energy. That's what mana is." "Okay" Ben Jr. said, "When do we start?" "On Anodine" Hertha said, "Come home with me and join the real party." "Huh" Ben Jr. said, "I don't know about that." "Come on" Hertha said. "I'm not too sure about this" Ben Jr. said, "It's all so sudden." "Don't worry" Hertha said. "I think that I'll stay here" Ben Jr. said. "You don't even know what you really are" Hertha said, "You belong on Anodine. I'll show you." Hertha began to transform, until she became her true form. "See" Hertha said, "This is what it means to be an Anodite. Mature Anodites are pure energy. We draw life from the mana around us. You're just too young to make up your mind. Let me help you. I'll destroy your body and free the Anodite inside. You'll be able to think much more clearly." "What" Ben Jr. said, "No." "Who said you had a choice" Hertha replied. "He said no" a voice said. "Gwen" Ben Jr. said. "Yeah" Gwen said. "Hmph" Hertha said, "Just because you didn't go with Verdona, you think that you can stop me from taking my son." Hertha attacked Gwen. Gwen dodged and shot an energy blast right back at Hertha.

Hertha shot another blast at Gwen, but Gwen had used an energy shield. Ben Jr. turned into Ditto. Ditto split into three. The three Dittos went to attack Hertha, but Hertha blew them away. The Omnitrix timed out, due to the damage taken. Hertha shot blasts at both Ben Jr. and Gwen. Ben Jr. dodged. Gwen deflected the blast and shot another at Hertha. Hertha flew into the air, and dived at Gwen, hitting her. Gwen was sent flying into the wall. "Gwen" Ben Jr. said. "Don't worry about her" Hertha said. Another energy blast sent Hertha flying. Hertha got back up and kicked Gwen. The two punched and kicked back and forth. Ben Jr. turned into XLR8 and knocked Hertha back with his super speed. Hertha flew into the air and gathered Mana. Hertha overpowered the both of them. Hertha grabbed a now timed out Ben Jr. "Don't worry" Hertha said, "You can make a new body." "No" Ben Jr. said, "I'm not going! I like it here, and I'll miss my family." "Anodites can do whatever they want" Hertha said. "I'll miss it here" Ben Jr. said, "Think about all the times you had here, all to waste! I've had good memories here, and I would miss home!" "But what I'm offering is better" Hertha said, "And think of all think new abilities!" "I know that it would be cool" Ben Jr. said, "But my family would miss me." "Very well" Hertha said, "Good bye. I'll come back sometimes to see how you're doing, and I guess Gwen can care for you until then!" Hertha flew off. "We still have people to save" Gwen said, "And that was a great choice you made. I'll teach you some things!" "Thanks" Ben Jr. said.

(A/N Hope that you enjoyed it!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse.

(A/N This is right after Season 4. The last Chapter was 2000 words to represent two episodes.)

Chapter 2-Back to Ben 23

"Okay" Gwen said, "Now, hit that crate!" Ben Jr. focused his energy and hit the crate with an energy blast. "I did it" Ben Jr. said, "And now that I'm ready, I have to save my family!" Ben Jr. turned into XLR8 and ran off. XLR8 looked for a portal. "I have to get back to Dad and Lucy" XLR8 said. He was able to find numerous portals, but none were the right ones. XLR8 went through the last portal, and the Omnitrix timed out. Ben Jr. took a good look and saw a bunch of Ben 23 posters. "I'm here" Ben Jr. said, hearing an explosion nearby.

Ben Jr. ran to see Diamond Head fighting Vilgax. Ben Jr. hit the Omnitrix. "Oh no" Ben Jr. said, "It's still timed out. Darn. I wish I had the Master Control." Ben Jr. gathered the Mana around him, and used it to become his Anodite form. He looked like a 10 year old Anodite. Ben Jr. focused his power and shot an energy blast at Vilgax, knocking him back. Ben Jr. still had his Omnitrix, but when Diamond Head(Lucy) saw him, she had quite a fright. "Aaah" Diamond Head yelled, "What are you?" "I'm your brother" Ben Jr. replied, "It's a long story, but we have to take care of Vilgax!" His Omnitrix made a beep sound. "Yes" Anodite Ben Jr. said. Anodite Ben Jr. hit the Omnitrix and turned into Fourarms, but Fourarms looked different. It was like someone had given Fourarms an Anodite makeover, because Fourarms looked just like an Anodite. "Woah" Anodite Fourarms said, "I still have my Anodite abilities." Anodite Fourarms ran to Vilgax and hit him with two arms. The shock of the blow could be heard two blocks away. Anodite Fourarms could also fly. Anodite Fourarms flew into the air to continue looking for Vilgax, when the next thing he saw, was Vilgax leap into the air and knock him to the ground. "Ouch" Anodite Fourarms said, "That really hurt." Diamond Head slammed her fists into the ground and crystals came out, hitting Vilgax. Vilgax stumbled to the ground. Tetrax then turned on the Null Void Projector, that sucked Vilgax in. "No" Vilgax yelled. Both Omnitrixes timed out. "How did this happen" Lucy asked. "My Anodite mother" Ben Jr. said, "My real mother." "How could you say that" Lucy said, "You know who our mom is! She's not an Anodite!" "No, Lucy" Ben Jr. said, "You don't understand, she's your mother, but not mine." "No" Lucy said, with tears in her eyes, "No."

"Woah" said a flying Chromastone. Chromastone hit the ground and turned back into Ben. "Where were you" Ben asked. "No time for that" Ben Jr. said, hitting the Omnitrix. Ben Jr. turned into Feedback. The transformation was greeted by a hit from Parallel Ulti-Humungousaur. "Woah" Feedback said. Feedback was punched so hard, that he flew through five buildings. Feedback ran back to face Albedo. "Okay" Feedback said, "Now you've sparked up an anger that you wish you hadn't sparked up." "Classic me" Ben said. Feedback jumped up and hit Ulti-Hmungousaur. The attack didn't do much, but all Feedback needed to do was get close. Feedback absorbed Ulti-Humungousaur's energy and redirected it knocking him out. Ulti-Humungousaur turned back into Parallel Albedo. Parallel Azmuth walked up to Parallel Albedo and picked him up. "I'll take care of this" he said, walking off.

"Listen" Ben Jr. said, "There are Time and Dimensional Portals opening up everywhere. I think that one of us should stay here, while the other two go check things out elsewhere." "Right" Ben said. "I'll stay" Lucy said, "I could use a little break." "Fine by us" both Bens said, running to go find the next portal. Luckily for them, a portal opened up a few feet next to them. Ben and Ben Jr. ran into the portal and found themselves in Mellowbrook. There, they saw Kevin Levin and Rook attempting to fend off Bubble Head and Liam. "I got Liam" Ben said, turning into Kickin Hawk. Ben Jr. turned into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt turned into a ball and rolled right into Bubble Head, knocking him into the air. Bubble Head fell on the floor, unconscious. "Ben" Rook said, "You are back!" "That's right" Kickin Hawk said. Liam punched Kickin Hawk sending him to the ground. Kickin Hawk flipped back onto his feet, and kicked Liam in the face. Next, Kickin Hawk punched Liam, then kicked him, then punched him again, until Liam was knocked out too. "That was so easy" Cannonbolt said, before turning back to Ben Jr.

"Okay" Rook said, "We are split up now, but we will rejoin soon." "Rook" Ben said, "I need you to do something. Can you go to the Alternate Dimension and watch my future daughter?" "Okay" Rook said, "I will stay as long as it takes, and we will not stop, until every villain is apprehended." "Now get going buddy" Ben said. Rook ran off to find the next portal. "Kevin" Ben asked, "Are you and Gwen going back to Campus next week?" "If we take down the villains in time, yes, but until then, no" Kevin replied. "Good" Ben said, "Nice to hear that, but where is Gwen?" "I don't know" replied Kevin, "We all split up to take out all of these villains." "Let's go" Ben Jr. said, "I can sense her Mana nearby, and it's weakening." Ben Jr. turned into Big Chill and flew off. "Wait up" Ben said, getting in Kevin's car.

Big Chill arrived at the area where Gwen was fighting. Gwen was fighting Albedo F.(You can tell Future Albedo by his mustache, that looks like Azmuth's mustache.) Albedo F turned into Ulti-Grav Attack F and was using his orbit to throw Gwen around in circles. "Hey" Big Chill said, "Let go of my first cousin once removed!" Big Chill phased through Ulti-Grav Attack F's orbit and punched him. Ulti- Grav Attack F was sent flying into a bunch of rocks. "It's over" Kevin said, stepping out of his car. "Hmph" a now Albedo F said, "You had this much trouble fighting me. I can't wait until you fight the real deal!" Albedo F vanished. "That wasn't the real Albedo" Big Chill said.

"Okay" Gwen said, "Just like old times Ben." "Just like old times" Ben said. "Can we go already" Ben Jr. said, "I'm starving for a battle." "Just like Ben in every way" Kevin said, laughing along with Gwen. "Am not" Ben Jr. replied.

(A/N After finding out his orgins, Ben Jr. has made the best of it, so what lies in store for these heroes?)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse.

(A/N This is right after Season 4. The last Chapter was 2000 words to represent two episodes.)

Chapter 3-A Ben that is Ten, Eleven, and Then Some

Everyone was in Kevin's car, when a portal sucked the four in. The car came driving through the portal, into the next area. "Where are we" Ben Jr. asked. "Oh no" Gwen said, "This is Galvan Prime." "Malware" Ben said. "Hey, who are you" a young voice said. It was 11 yr old Ben Tennyson. He had just ran ahead of Grandpa Max to take care of Malware. "How can we put this lightly" Ben Jr. said, "We're from the future because of a crazy Galvan, named Albedo." "What" young Ben said, "Albedo was just kidnapped by Malware. Help! Azmuth! Grandpa!" Ben ran back to the ship. "We better get him, which is me" Ben said.

Young Ben ran back to Max and Azmuth. "What happened" Max asked. "There are some guys here" Young Ben said, "And two of them look like me, and I think they're evil clones made by Malware somehow." "Hey" Teen Ben said, "Before you jump to conclusions, don't you think we should tell our side of the story." "Who are you" enquired Azmuth. "I'm a 16 yr old Ben Tennyson" Teen Ben said, "The reason that we are here is because of an evil plot by Albedo. Albedo turned evil and made his own copy of your Omnitrix. He somehow warped time, and now time portals are appearing everywhere. Do you have any idea how we can fix it, Azmuth?" "Well" Azmuth said, "If you can destroy the contraption that caused this, everything that happened after it was activated should reset, and the only ones who will remember the are the ones who destroyed this specific contraption. Until then, things like this will continue to happen." "Right" Ben Jr. said, "Then I guess we'll be off."

Suddenly, a portal appeared under Ben and Ben Jr.'s feet. They fell through, right on top of another young Ben. "Get off" 10 yr old Ben said. Teen Ben and Ben Jr. got off of Young Ben. "Who are you" asked Gwen. "It's me, Ben" Teen Ben said. "Yeah right" Young Ben said, "I'm right here!" "He's means from the future" Ben Jr. said, "Because of problems with the creator of the Omnitrix and Albedo, Albedo made his own version of the Omnitric and is using it for evil. One of his latest evil plans is going back in time to destroy you in the past. That way, he'll be able to actually succeed in his evil plans, and until we can find a portal to send us back to the right time, or at least back to Future Gwen and Future Kevin, we're stuck here." "Kevin" Young Ben said. "It's a long story" replied Teen Ben. "Well" Max said, "I guess you guys are coming with us." "By the way" Ben Jr. said, "How many days has Ben had the Omnitrix?" "One day" Young Gwen replied. "Oh man" Ben Jr. said, "We're further back than I thought we were!"

The next day, Ben Jr. decided to go find a portal himself. He turned into Echo Echo and split into three. "This will only be until we find a portal" Echo Echo 1 said. The three Echo Echos searched until they found a portal. The three regrouped and went through the portal.

The Omnitrix timed out. Ben Jr. looked up and tried to find out where he was. He heard a voice say, "You should have let us help." It sounded like Gwen. "Um" he heard another voice said, "Who are you?" Ben Jr. looked up from the floor. He saw Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max.(See Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Episode 3 Season 1) "It's very complicated, Dad" Ben Jr. said. "Did you just call me dad" asked Ben. "That's right" Ben Jr. replied, "Because of a plot by Albedo, I'm stuck with you for a while, so, get used to me." "I don't know about this" Kevin said. "Says Kevin Levin" Ben Jr. said, "You guys are just going to have to trust me. My Omnitrix is timed out, and I can't defeat Albedo unless I get to the correct time period." "Anyway" Kevin said, "If they attack our family, we'll put them out, permanently!"

Zombozo, Charmcaster, and Volkanus had punctured Ben's dad's car tire. Ben's dad got out of the car and got a drill out of the car. Zombozo, Chramcaster, and Volkanus were spying on him. "So who wants first craack at him" Zombozo asked. "The only way to get to him, is by us" Ben said. "Nice entrance" Zombozo said, pulling out a can, "Your exit's gonna be a lot better!" Zombozo shot green liquid at the three. Gwen shielded them. Then, Zombozo's can ran out of liquid. Another portal came out of nowhere. Out came Present Ben, Gwen and Kevin. "Hey" Present Ben said, "I found these guys, and the portal back to the resent is over there. You defeat Zombozo, past me, just like I did, when I was your age. I'm older of course, and you get a new Omnitrix in the future." "Cool" Past Ben said. The four ran through the next portal.

"I wonder where we are now" Ben Jr. said. The four looked around. Then, they saw an XLR8 zip by. "Hey big bro" XLR8 said. "What time period are we in" Ben Jr. said. "We're in the same time period as always, but I gotta go" XLR8 replied. XLR8 zoomed off. "Okay" Gwen said, "Now all we need to do is find Albedo." "I don't think so" a voice said, "I, Vilgax will rid of you all!" "Uh oh" Ben Jr. said.

(A/N What is to happen next in this action-packed story.)


End file.
